Gohan Finally Takes Control
by Earth Wind and Fire
Summary: Videl, as usual, is causing trouble for Gohan and Mirai Trunks. How do they survive? G+V+MT
1. Default Chapter

1 Gohan finally takes CONTROL  
  
1.1 Written by Earth, Wind and Fire  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. (~~~~ DUH!)  
  
Author's Note: I love Gohan…he's soooo sweet! Especially once he starts High School. The only thing that has always annoyed me is that he lets himself be bossed around all the time. So this is a very OOC Gohan. AU…No Gohan and Videl either…or no hint of it just yet!  
  
"Wake up, Gohan!" my mother's voice loudly and shrilly intruded on my dreams of acceptance at his new high school.  
  
"Yes Mom, I'm coming!" I sat up and shook off the last remnants of sleep. I showered, but I took longer than I usually did, and was already bound to be late for school. If I were an ordinary child, that might just be the truth. I raised my ki a little and got dry almost immediately.  
  
I went downstairs to see Goten already at the Breakfast table, just anticipating his latest meal of many. He is so like Dad, and yet they have never met. Just thinking about my father made me sad, but I saw the wisdom in his choice.  
  
I ate, avoiding the searching look ChiChi was giving me. I hoped she wouldn't change her mind about sending me. It had taken me months to convince her. I decided to leave now before she had actually made up her mind to do anything.  
  
"Mom, I don't want to be late on my first day to school, so I'll go now! Goten, you can have Nimbus all to yourself. I am going to fly to school. Bye!" With that, I left the house, even before mother could react and give me one of her killer hugs. I could hear her enraged shrieks as I flew towards Satan City.  
  
A little while later, I was flying over the city when I heard some commotion. I quickly discovered that a gang of men were robbing a bank. So I did the right thing and put a stop to it. I went up a level to dispatch them all, so that I could be on my way again.  
  
I got to school on time, and was shown by the principal to my new class. I was wondering where to sit when I saw a young lady point to a seat next to me. Next to her, a very moody looking young lady was sat. It took me a moment to recognise her, but she was definitely Hercule's daughter, Videl.  
  
"I don't know who that Jerk thought he was, but he could have gotten himself hurt!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Come on Videl, you are just jealous somebody else did a good job of fighting crime in your city." Mocked a blond guy to her right.  
  
"Shut up Sharpner, don't get on my bad side this morning. Whoever that blond guy was will get it from me. Morning rumour has it that he attends our school now." An angry Videl muttered.  
  
It suddenly hit me that they were talking about me. I smiled at that thought. If I wasn't going to be known for Cell's demise, at least I would be the local blond hero who disappeared.  
  
At this moment, Videl turned on me.  
  
"You are new here, aren't you? Area 549? I know that no kid at this school would ever do this, so it must be you. My sources have said that he seemed to be roughly my age. Well let me warn you of just one thing, don't ever mess around with crime in this city, because I will have your butt for dinner." I looked at her, gobsmacked. How could she have possibly thought it was I? Me with the black hair? Guy with the nearly platinum gold hair?  
  
"Videl, don't get violent now, he's new here. Anyway, it couldn't have been him, that guy had blond hair." Erasia stated.  
  
This angered me. Why had she just turned on me like that, especially without the slightest bit of courtesy?  
  
"Videl, maybe you should consider him as a partner." I was really upset now. "Or maybe, you should follow in your father's footsteps and let somebody else do all the hard work, and you take all the credit. Seeing as your family is very good at that." I spat out.  
  
"We will settle this at lunchtime, you idiot." She hissed.  
  
"Damn right we will."  
  
  
  
Lunchtime came quickly. By then, rumours of an impending fight had spread over most of the school, and as we walked to the school field, we were watched anxiously. Some obviously relished the idea of me being eaten alive by Videl, while others could be seen to be quietly cheering on my corner. I didn't care for Student Politics. I was going to clear this up once and for all. 


	2. Lunchtime arrives

Lunchtime came quickly. By then, rumours of an impending fight had spread over most of the school, and as we walked to the school field, we were watched anxiously. Some obviously relished the idea of me being eaten alive by Videl, while others could be seen to be quietly cheering on my corner. I didn't care for Student Politics. I was going to clear this up once and for all.  
  
"I see you have some courage after all. Didn't run and hide?" she mocked.  
  
"Some courage? Videl, you know nothing about Courage. I have seen courage, how dare you insult me in this way?" I was quickly approaching breaking point. This seemingly innocent remark by her was pushing all of the wrong buttons.  
  
"Prove it!" she shouted.  
  
"Prepare yourself!" I roared as I fell into stance.  
  
"I won't fight you Gohan, when I said prove it, I meant turn into the Golden Fighter."  
  
I had to think this over for a moment. If I did this, now, then the whole world would soon know my identity. We would never be left alone. Then again, money was tight, even with Bulma's "you're family" shopping sprees every month. This way, we would be able to provide for ourselves.  
  
The anger was still there, but I pushed it down, far away. I could become unstable if I let my emotions rule me. I reached for my ki, slowly letting it out so as not to disturb the buildings. I transformed into a Super Sayajin. Then I went on to the next level. I finally opened my eyes to see Videl staring at me in fear and – Ifascination/I?  
  
"So, So they do exist? My father told me it was some trick. I don't believe you! You had access to the tapes, and then, then you somehow managed to do this. It is not real! No human can do this!"  
  
"You are quite right Videl, no human can do this!" I smirked. "This is simply because I am not human. Cell wasn't human. Sure, he was made by one, but he was a bio-machine. My father died transporting him to another planet when Cell was threatening to self-destruct. He came back by regenerating, using a namek technique. I am a demi-sayajin. You cannot defeat me. My race are fighters."  
  
"You are crazy! Just because you have gold hair and teal eyes, you believe yourself to be from another race."  
  
"Can you do this, Videl?" I asked. I slowly raised up from the ground. I speeded up, leaving no doubt that this feat was accomplished by me. I then formed two balls of ki. They wouldn't harm her at all, just deliver some light pain. I threw one at her.  
  
"What the hell? Ouch!" she shouted. "Is that all you have? A little pin prick?  
  
"Don't goad me any further, Videl." I then decided to do something to prove I was the better one. I picked up Videl, and told her to hold still or else I would drop her. "Where is your father hiding now, Videl? Me and him are going to get re-acquainted,"  
  
"What makes you think I would tell you? You monster?" she shouted. Then she began to struggle. I simply let go of her. Her comments had hurt me.  
  
"I am not a Monster!" I swear I sounded like a hurt animal, but I didn't find those insults very funny. I had directed those same ones at Cell. I picked myself up and caught her just before she reached the ground. She had fainted.  
  
ISo much for a true warrior. She certainly isn't one./I I found her father in his mansion.  
  
"Hercules! Your worst nightmare has arrived. Not Cell, but Gohan, the boy who lost his father."  
  
My sensitive hearing picked up his frantic muttering. I grabbed him by the neck, and threw him across the room. He started to beg. IPathetic/I  
  
"Go-ohan. It's so nice to see you again. I swear I was doing this for you. I was going to send you the money. I was sure a youngun like you didn't have time to deal with the paparazzi."  
  
"So why has it been 7 years without money? We have had to take from our friends. Don't lie to me Hercules. I am not as merciful as I used to be. Today, it all ends. You will sign all the money you have made from my triumph over to me, immediately."  
  
He began to cackle.  
  
"I can't do that, Gohan. All of the money is gone. Every now and again I get more money from other people, but that is it."  
  
"Fine, that is okay. I'll just tie you to the ceiling with a few ki rings."  
  
bAN: So what will Gohan do now? Hercules has squandered all of the money (typical) and still the whole world believes he defeated Cell.  
  
ICheryl does enjoy reviews…wink wink/i/b 


	3. Urm...Rewritten Chapter 1 and 2, but com...

Gohan finally takes Control  
  
Written by Cheryl AKA Earth, Wind and Fire  
  
DISCLAIMER: Like every other fanfic writer, I do this to make ther people happy. I do not make any money out of this. In Fact, we should be paid for distributing DBZ material in public areas……  
  
Btw. I do not own DBZ. Sadly.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: I have decided to re-write 'Gohan finally takes Control' in the third person. (Why am I talking about person's as if I really was 100% sure about it? Whatever!). I don't think the current style fits the fic. Sorry to all those who liked the other style.  
  
MORE NOTES: This takes place in an AU. Gohan is sick of being controlled. This is during the Sayaman series. Here in the UK, they haven't shown the rest of the series. I don't really want to go onto that topic. Because they haven't shown it since November, my memories might be a bit fudged up.  
  
If Gohan acts OOC, its because he isn't being his usual wimpy self.  
  
  
  
Gohan woke up to the sound of frying downstairs. It surely felt like a normal day, but Gohan knew it wasn't. He had been reading some smuggled magazines giving advice on how to behave at school. One particular remark had caught his eye: "Don't be a pushover! Be firm and people will respect you and follow in times of crisis". The words certainly hit home with Gohan. It was going to be his first day at school, and everything depended on the first impressions.  
  
*Hygiene first. Very important, no one wants to stand next to a smelly boy whether he can fly or not*. So he took his time showering, making sure to wash in all those very important places. (AN: People, get ur minds out of the gutter ;o) ).  
  
*Shower: Check!  
  
Oral hygiene: Check!  
  
New socks and underwear: Check!  
  
Everything seems to be in order.* Gohan thought.  
  
He looked at the clock, only to be amazed at what he saw. 6:45! At this rate, he wouldn't have time to eat! Gohan visible paled. At this moment, Goten came by his room to wish him good morning. He saw the facial transition, and could not resist commenting:  
  
"You were thinking that you might not have time to eat breakfast, right?" Goten tapped his nose knowingly.  
  
"Hey, don't do that, it makes me think we are bonded or something!" Gohan acted all grossed out. In fact, he didn't think that at all, I mean please, Goten is his brother! He just said it to freak the little guy out.  
  
  
  
*My baby is all grown up and going to school. Oh how I will miss him. How other mothers endured the pain I will never understand.* she felt like acid was dissolving her heart.  
  
To think of parting with Gohan when he was six really did not sit right with her. She knew she had to let him go…but then again, why bother with high school. She'd just get him into College. She would have him to herself for another year or so.  
  
Just as Chichi was having evil thoughts, Gohan came racing down the stairs, attempting to be early for his first day at school to get to know the pupils.  
  
**Why is mother looking at me like that?** he nervously thought. **She can't be thinking of keeping me back?**  
  
Appropriately, the little saying popped back into his head. "Don't be such a pushover!". He decided to take its advice, and act upon it. He gobbled his food down, and saying good bye to his mother and brother, sprinted out of the house and off into the air. There was a slight raising of ki as his mother's plans were foiled.  
  
**I'm sorry Goten, I will make it up to you.** he felt a little guilty for leaving Goten stranded like that. His sensitive hearing picked up an enraged shriek from his mother.  
  
  
  
"NIMBUS!" Chichi screamed. She stopped for a moment. There was a presence, which was signature Goku. It just wrapped itself around her, making her dizzy and happy.  
  
**You owe me one Gohan, your mother is going to kill me when she next sees me!** Goku mentally muttered.  
  
Gohan let out a sigh of relief. Thank Dende for that! **Thank you Dende, Thank you Dende!**  
  
  
  
Dende was asleep when the stream of gratitude intruded on his dreams. **I'm getting pretty good at this,** he thought.  
  
  
  
Gohan had reached the city without any problems, he had turned east to get to the high school, when he heard a loud scream coming from a bank.  
  
**Bank Robbers? No wonder mum didn't like the city. With this kind of crime around here! I'd better put a stop to it. Be forceful, but polite.** He chanted the last part to himself.  
  
Gohan hid his bag behind the hedge. He rushed over to the front of the bank to see five men exit the building. He got their undivided attention by shooting a few small balls of ki in front of them.  
  
"What the hell? Who do you think you are, Punk?" shouted a big burly fellow who seemed to be the leader.  
  
"That really isn't important" replied Gohan in a bored tone. "What's important here is the crime you are committing. You can avoid this in two ways. Number one: you give back the money, apologise and let yourself be led away, or two, you try to escape, fail miserably and you still go to jail with another charge of aussault. Simple enough, right?" By the time Gohan was finished, they had taken off, laughing at the seeming stupidity of the boy.  
  
**I was polite and firm, but now they are just being plain rude. Hmph, I'll fix them!** he angrily thought. Gohan flashed into Super Sayajin, the signature gold hair and teal eyes appearing simultaneously. He easily dispatched.  
  
Beep. Be- -ep!  
  
He was shaken out of his mental triumph jig to look at his watch. **WHAT? 20 to 8? I can't believe this, where did I slow down? I need to be in school in 5 minutes to see the Principal! 


	4. Look into the future...

Gohan Finally Takes Control  
  
Written by: Cheryl AKA Earth, Wind and Fire  
  
Disclaimer: I am from the alternate universe, and because of certain situations, I own DBZ over there. So, I am joint owner here too…loves loopholes and technicalities  
  
Yeah….like….I WISH! I don't own DBZ, unlike the thousands of other Fanfic writers who own DBZ….sniff  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Erm….I do believe there is no real note…..Oh yeah! They have started to show the Majin Buu Saga! Finally! I've been waiting for years!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was shaken out of his mental triumph jig to look at his watch. **WHAT? 20 to 8? I can't believe this, where did I slow down? I need to be in school in 5 minutes to see the Principal!**  
  
Gohan rushed into the school, not realising that half of the student body was congregating in the halls he needed to get through.  
  
"Excuse me, could you let me through please?" he repeated every time he encountered a group of student. A thought occurred to him. Why should he have to get through the crowd like that? They weren't paying him any attention, so he might as well instantly transmit himself to the end of the hall.  
  
It was a very good idea, but the spot where he was going to re-materialise was occupied by a girl dressed in white with long dark purple hair.  
  
He bumped into her.  
  
  
  
**What the hell? Who dared to bump into me?** Videl furiously thought. **I'm going to have that kid for breakfast.**  
  
She turned around to give the kid a verbal bashing when she felt a cool rush of air, heading down the hall. She glanced up the hall, thinking someone had perhaps thrown a ball, or opened the doors wide. Neither had happened. It didn't really bother Videl all too much, so she quickly forgot about it and resumed her walk over to her first class.  
  
  
  
"Dende, that was too close!" he muttered. He got to the Principal's office on time, and was given his timetable. Then the principal, a small stocky bald man assigned him to a class. He was given a small map, which he quickly memorized.  
  
He got his things together, and strolled over to the classroom. He was happy to be here, a new place with more interactions.  
  
"Everyone, please welcome the latest addition to our class. Gohan, why don't you tell them a little bit about yourself?" his form teacher said.  
  
"Sure" he said. **This is my chance to show them that I am not a pushover!**  
  
"My name is Son Gohan. My father is dead, and I live with my mother and younger brother Goten in a house in Area 459. I am really excited to be here."  
  
"He looks like a nerd!" a girl whispered to her friend. Gohan would have to bite that little idea in the bud. Then again, this way, no one would think he was strong, or out of the ordinary, other than being a geek. Somehow, laying too low did not appeal to him.  
  
"Other than studying, which I so enjoy – " he said with much sarcasm, "I enjoy various martial arts, and camping trips which are actually held in the wild, and not in a designated camping area."  
  
Some girls tittered with anticipation of having another martial arts expert in-class. All that now had to be established was whether he was any match for Videl. The girls were all on Videl's side, since it had become clear how strong she was, male behaviour had drastically improved for fear of receiving the famous verbal Satan bashing.  
  
"There is a spare seat up there by Erasa, Gohan. Erasa, could you just point to his seat? Thank you. Now class, listen up!" The teacher went on to teach about Modern History.  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan was looking around, learning new faces. His eyes passed over Videl. **Oh No!** he inwardly groaned. **Why do I have the bad luck of being in her class? Help me, Dende!**  
  
  
  
Dende who was busy standing looking down onto Earth, heard Gohan's ragged plea for help. **Sorry Gohan,** he thought, *there is nothing I can do!*  
  
  
  
Most of the other pupils were not paying the teacher a lot of attention. Most were talking about the Golden Fighter. It wasn't hard for Gohan to pick up their words, what with his sensitive Sayajin hearing.  
  
He toyed with the idea of revealing himself as the Fighter, but decided to tell one of his friends when he had gotten to know them better. **Them? That suggests Male and female. Which suggests Mother won't leave me alone, ever again if I talk about a girl!**  
  
He could see it now, he only had to mention a name and his mother would be off, thinking of when she and his father hooked up.  
  
A loud voice cut in on his day dreams.  
  
"That JERK! What was he thinking? No one asked him to play Superman, he should leave things like this to the professionals. I doubt he even had that blonde hair that made him look like the people at the Cell Games, it was just some person's overactive imagination." This was Videl's curt and undisputed conclusion from the reports.  
  
**Jerk? Superman? PROFESSIONALS? I am a God damn professional** Gohan mentally screamed, completely enraged at Videl's unknowing remark.  
  
**I beat Cell, and my father died to save the earth. Her father took all the credit, and there she is spouting all her knowledge when she cannot even manipulate ki.**  
  
He could hear a sound coming from somewhere. "Gohan, Gohan!" a disturbed voice asked.  
  
But he could not hear them any longer. Videl's remark had literally swept him into a full-blown depression and rage over the Cell incident, and he was sure he would be unable to control himself. There were small flashes of gold and teal as Gohan wavered between transformation. There was still the sane part o him, but it was quickly losing all grip over him.  
  
His pride had been hurt, and his reactions were completely Sayajin.  
  
Luckily for him, and the school building, Mirai Trunks flashed into the room and spoke to the teacher.  
  
The sudden presence of a familiar ki, distracted Gohan enough to look up.  
  
To look up and see all the students staring at him in a "The men in white coats are your friends" way. "Shit." Gohan muttered. **I already lost control, and it has only been 10 minutes into the lesson.**  
  
Gohan began to feel very desperate. What would he do now?  
  
"Hey, Gohan!" Trunks called out to him in a weedling, Vegeta-like manner. "ChiChi says that you have to come back home, as she doesn't believe you are ready for high school yet. I believe I have to agree…" Trunks smirked at this last bit. He could just see Gohan's face. It would be a picture of disappointment and…Determination?  
  
Gohan wasn't disappointed. He was angry, mad, and determined to stay here, at school.  
  
"I am not going anywhere Trunks, and you can tell my mother that. I am not spending another seven years at home, I can't stand it anymore! I need to be with people my own age!"  
  
"Okay Gohan, I can see you have a death wish. I,however, don't, so you can talk to your mother right now." There was some dawning realisation by Trunks as he saw there was no way Gohan would leave and Trunks wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Trunks threw a small black object at Gohan.  
  
"Thank you Trunks. Could you do me a favour and watch over my house for a while? Poor Goten." Gohan winced slightly at what his younger brother must be doing at the moment.  
  
Studying.  
  
"No can do Gohan. Bulma enrolled me here too. She doesn't want me bonding with Vegeta too much for some reason. I reckon she thinks I am easily influenced."  
  
"Yeah!! This is going to be a good year after all! When we aren't busy, we can spar." There was an evil grin on Gohan's face, as he saw this the best arrangement that would keep ChiChi and him happy.  
  
  
  
While you are reading my story….how about you leave me a review? Why not check out my Original Novel, which is much better written than this one. 


	5. The athletics field will never recover.....

Gohan decided to wait until after lunch to call Chichi. Dende knows he can think better on a full stomach.  
  
The rest of the class had been looking at them as if they were crazy. Only Videl dared to interrupt a teacher, but these two were blatantly ignoring the teacher.  
  
"I understand that you two are new to being taught in a class, so I will be patient and explain. Do not interrupt my class again, or you will be standing outside, Is that clear? Since you two know each other, you can sit together. Trunks, tell the class a little bit about yourself." Mrs. Raleigh commanded.  
  
"Sorry Miss" both Gohan and Trunks whispered. They knew the power of women, and did not want another Bulma or Chichi to deal with.  
  
Trunks faced the class and begun to tell them a little bit about himself.  
  
"My name is Trunks Brief. I am friends with Son Gohan over there, and we are sparring partners. I live at the Capsule Corps. Centre with my brother, chibi Trunks and two parents, Bulma and Vegeta."  
  
Trunks strolled over to the spare seat and stared ahead into the distance. There were another 3 lessons before lunch time.  
  
  
  
The bell rang.  
  
Finally! Lunchtime!  
  
Two half Sayajins were out of the door in a flash.  
  
"Did you bring one of those handy Sayajin class capsules with you? We shouldn't eat in the canteen unless you want to foot the bill?"  
  
"You're right Gohan, I wouldn't be able to stand the wait in line. Luckily for us, Bulma thinks of everything."  
  
"Alright, lets go outside then and eat!" exclaimed Gohan.  
  
"Beat you there!"  
  
"You wish!"  
  
A large picnic table appeared from the capsule, and was immediately pounced upon.  
  
"Oh come on Trunks, share some more of the Meat!"  
  
"I'm treating you, so you will eat what I give you!"  
  
"Fine, when we next spar I won't be so easy on you!"  
  
"Whatever! Less talking more eating. Anyways, you have got to call your Mommy first!" Trunks snickered.  
  
Gohan sulked a little. The last remark was still in the air, and Videl, Sharpner and Erasa happened to hear it.  
  
"You are a martial arts expert, and yet you need to report to your Mommy? That's really sad!" Sharpner commented.  
  
"Sharpner, you can insult me, but don't you dare talk about my mother like that, is that clear?" By the end of the sentence, Gohan had him pinned to the nearest fence. Trunks was just getting up, surprised at the sudden mood swing.  
  
"Hey Gohan, take it easy, remember, he's only a human weakling, don't demean yourself like that!"  
  
A large sigh escaped from Gohan.  
  
"You're right. Sorry Sharpner, I don't know what got over me. Please keep your comments to yourself though if you don't want me to……" Gohan searched for a good threat other than "blast into the next dimension".  
  
"Forget it Gohan, you won't even carry it through. You're tense, lets go and spar."  
  
"Where do you two boys think you are going? You can't leave the campus without the Principal's permission!" Videl pointed out.  
  
"We weren't planning on leaving the premises, we are just going to go above the buildings to spar. You can watch if you want."  
  
"Watch? I want to fight you, to see how strong you really are! You do realise that I am stronger than my father, don't you?"  
  
**Right, whatever** were the thoughts going through both boys' heads.  
  
"Come on Trunks, I'm gonna call Mom, and then we can have a quick warm up session before we go back in."  
  
"Fine. Have my phone?"  
  
"Yeah." Gohan had already typed in the number, and was currently waiting for someone to pick up. 'Hey, Goten! Sorry about leaving you like that this morning. Let me speak to Mom please?"  
  
"Young boy!" the voice could be clearly heard by everyone around Gohan. "Get home at once! I already have another tutor. This one will be better than the last…"  
  
"Mom, you know what happened last time, I threw him out of the house! And I am not coming home. You promised, and you can't go back on that. Anyways, " here Gohan stopped. He didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea about him, but this would be the only way to get ChiChi off his back. " don't you want Grandchildren?"  
  
Trunks cringed. This did not improve Gohans prospects of settling in.  
  
The others were staring at Gohan as if he were crazy. Did he really believe somebody would settle down with him in High School?  
  
"You know what Gohan, forget what I said. From now on you will be going to High School whenever you can. Is that clear?" ChiChi had seen the light.  
  
"Okay Mom. Bye Bye now!" Another large sigh escaped Gohan. He had done it. There was no point being firm with his mother. You just had to be sneaky.  
  
"Sorry you guys had to hear that. That was the only way of getting my mother to leave me alone." Gohan apologised.  
  
"Come on Gohan, today! Let's take off!" Trunks was getting impatient.  
  
Gohan led Trunks away from the rest of the group.  
  
"Do you think it is a good idea to spar here? I mean, think of all of them down there! Anyway, I was kinda planning on staying low. I don't need everyone bothering me all the time."  
  
"What are you talking about Gohan? You are not human! You are half-Sayajin. We LIVE for fighting. Who cares if they know? They'll leave you alone if you put your foot down!"  
  
"I can see now why Bulma didn't want you at Caps. Corp any longer. You HAVE been spending too much time with Vegeta."  
  
"Don't you see? We can't act like normal humans because we aren't humans. Completely that is."  
  
"My father did!" Trunks looked shocked.  
  
"No offence Gohan, but I do believe no human can transform. No human has come back from the dead countless times. Goku is the best. Pure and a brilliant fighter. How can you say he was a normal human? I find that insulting!"  
  
Gohan hung his head in shame. He saw that he couldn't deny his other side any longer. Especially not now, he was itching to blow something up. Rather target Trunks than a building.  
  
"Fine, let's go." Gohan had completely made his mind up. They both launched themselves into the air, and begun to spar.  
  
  
  
"Videl, I thought you said that was a trick! How can they do it then?" Erasa questioned her best friend.  
  
"It's all trickery. I've told you before. When they come back down, I'll engage them in a real fight. No tricks."  
  
"That Gohan has one grip." Sharpner was still rubbing his sore neck.  
  
"Anyway, that's THE Trunks Brief! I mean, please, he's soo rich. And very handsome. I thought that they only had one son though. I've heard that his father, Vegeta is a real snob. Proclaims himself to be a prince of some planet! As if!" Erasa laughed.  
  
"Erase, get my camera and the principal." Videl told her.  
  
"What are you up to now, Videl?"  
  
"This kind of horseplay is not suited for school. They could hurt others with whatever equipment they are using. Isn't that obvious?"  
  
"Of course, Videl. I just wasn't thinking properly." She hastily apologised. She went to get the camera.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan and Trunks were having fun sparring.  
  
Gohan threw a punch at Trunks, but he evaded it, and kneed Gohan in the stomach. He followed up it up with a mighty blow to his back which sent Gohan falling onto the athletics field.  
  
There was a great upheaval of dust, and a small crater. All voices stopped as people realised somebody had fallen and created all of this dust. A small figure emerged from the dust.  
  
"Trunks!" he shouted angrily. "I thought I told you no knee and punch combos! We are not on our sparring ground, we are at school! Dammit, Mom is going to kill me. You are so going to pay for my clothes!" Gohan threatened Trunks.  
  
One of the coaches versed in First Aid rushed to Gohan's side. He began to push the youth down again, telling him to sit still. Gohan just brushed him off and launched himself back into the air after Trunks. He was going to create a similar indentation on the field with Trunks.  
  
He snickered evilly.  
  
"Trunks. Come on out! You know you can't hide from me!" He sensed his approach from behind him. Just as Trunks was going to kick him, he flipped up onto Trunks shoulders and pushed himself until he was behind Trunks. He quickly secured his hands, and using his ki, sped up and let trunks go at the last moment. Trunks made a great impact on the field. Now there were two similarly sized craters.  
  
Both curled up and laughed. They had been having so much fun. They were both very dirty, but Gohan instantly transmitted them over to Trunks house and grabbed a change of clothes for them.  
  
When they returned, they were met by the solemn faces of the Principal and two police officers. There was also an ambulance on stand by. Nearby, Gohan could see Videl with a Polaroid camera. She was taking many pictures that were being collected by her two stooges.  
  
"Gohan and Trunks, I don't know what to say. You have been here hardly for a day, and yet you have somehow managed to put two craters in the field. You have been flying around somehow. You both disappeared off the campus. Are you normal?" The Principal sounded both amazed and worried.  
  
Trunks wanted to desperately reply that they were not normal, that in fact, Gohan was the strongest person on the planet, that he was from the future, and that he was the son of a prince of a nearly extinct race called Sayajins who lived on the planet Vegeta-sei. 


	6. Making excuses, staying out of trouble

Trunks desperately wanted to reply that they were not normal, that in fact, Gohan was the strongest person on the planet, that he was from the future, and that he was the son of a prince of a nearly extinct race called Sayajins who lived on the planet Vegeta-sei.  
  
Both looked at each other for an answer that would be accepted, and found none. There was no way of taking control of the situation.  
  
"We're sorry about that Mr Hedaysa" from Trunks was well timed with the adorable, irresistible Son Grin. Both, had forgotten that the principal was no woman though, and therefore totally immune to the effects of a Son Grin. If anything at all, in Mr Hedaysa's eyes, Gohan looked like a fool. This actually worked to their advantage for once.  
  
"Hmm… I can see that you certainly would not cause this trouble. Must have been something in the food." Mr Hedaysa uneasily muttered. Trunks, ever the persuasive one latched onto the idea, and took him into the corner to strengthen the fledgling excuse until it became fact, not theory.  
  
The two police Officers stood with easy grace in their uniforms, watching Gohan like a hawk would eye a cornered mouse. With undisguised contempt and perverse satisfaction at the perceived cowering.  
  
Gohan looked at them sideways, hoping not to attract their attention. If he got mixed up with the police, it would take five hours to explain it to Chichi and months to convince her to let him back. He could not help laughing at this. Him, the strongest fighter on earth, was unable to make his own decisions because he was still underage. It simply rubbed him the wrong way.  
  
He wondered how he could possibly resolve this situation, and get away with as few damaging rumours as was demi-humanly possible. He noticed a small movement to the left of him, reminding him of the person who had gotten them into trouble. Those Polaroid's would cause some problems if they were ever to be circulated amongst the students. Parents would be beating down the door to drive out aliens. Vegeta would certainly kill him for causing the "weak ningens" to trouble his "royal personage", Mirai Trunks or no Mirai Trunks. It did not help that his father wasn't here either.  
  
How can I get those polaroids from Videl? Hmmm.  
  
"Erasa, Sharpener, don't you have something to do?" Videl quietly, but forcefully asked her friends.  
  
"Of course, but we thought that – "  
  
"Oh, no, nothing at all we were just – " they were both interrupted by Videl.  
  
"Well, I need you to do something for me. Can you go and get my bag? While your at it, reserve a colour photocopier, highest quality only."  
  
"No Problem!" Both backed away quickly. They had heard this calm Videl only a few times, and both had been the signal of an imminent Videl eruption.  
  
This gave Gohan the opening he had been searching for. Not even thinking about even a rudimentary plan, he formed a small beam of ki and aimed it at the Polaroid's. Releasing, he watched the incriminating evidence turn into ashes in Videl's hands with cold satisfaction. It would seem that he would need to have words with Videl.  
  
Mr. Hedaysa turned around, much more composed than he had been before the impromptu Mirai Trunks trademark manipulation.  
  
"You can go, I see that it was all a misunderstanding. I am very sorry for wasting your time Mr. Desano and Mr. Malari. I will deal with this myself."  
  
"That is okay, it is good that nothing evil like Cell had been occurring here." Mr. Desano growled. He had lost family to Cell, even if they miraculously came back. He did not intend to hope for a miracle twice.  
  
Twin sighs came from two directions. They had escaped this better than they had expected.  
  
"Now you two boys, please return to your class-room for your next lesson."  
  
"Yes, sir!" two voices eagerly called out. They sped for their rooms, and were closely followed by a confused Videl. How ever had they set the charges in her hands? In something she had bought, herself? Could they have possibly used chemicals? That Gohan was certainly a clever one, and Trunks looked like he could get anyone to do anything for him. I will figure this out, she firmly told her quaking stomach. She had always told herself to trust her instincts, and today they told her to leave those two alone. She did not know why, but she did intend to ignore it today. 


End file.
